roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AKM
}} The AKM is a Russian Assault Rifle variant of the AK-47. It is unlocked at Rank 94 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AKM (Russian: Автомат Калашникова модернизированный, literally translated to Kalashnikov's Modernized Assault Rifle) is an upgraded version of the AK47. Most of the improvements were on the production-side, utilizing detail improvements to create an overall better and cheaper (preferably disposable) product, following common Soviet military doctrine. The AKM uses a U-shaped stamping over the AK-47's milled receiver, shaving off about a kilogram of weight. Simplified manufacturing methods addressed reliability problems and improved accuracy during automatic fire. In order to retain structural strength from the reduction by thinner gauge metal, the AKM employs latitudinal and longitudinal reinforcing ribs, increasing the durability of the weapon. Despite all of these changes, AK-47's chrome barrel was retained, which was common for most Soviet weapons to assist in the resistance of wear and corrosion. It was also fitted with a slant-cut muzzle brake for improved recoil handling. It replaced the AK-47 in 1959 and was later replaced by the AK-74 1974. In-Game General Information The AKM is a very powerful weapon with harsh recoil. The recoil of the AKM can be reduced and controlled through attachments and player experience. Though having a wider spread in full auto, the AKM surprisingly has very low camera recoil which makes it easier to track the target after the 1st shot or for long range engagements. Despite this, firing in fully-automatic while aiming will need recoil control, in order to stay on target. The AKM's base damage makes it capable of a 2-Shot-Headshot and a normal 3-Shot-Kill (3SK) under 80 studs. At over 160 studs, it's capable of a 3SK with 1 headshot mixed in at any range. 4 shots to the body at 160+ studs will be the most it will take to kill a player, a very similar Shots-To-Kill (STK) model to its older brother, the AK-47. Usage & Tactics The AKM is essentially an AK-47 except that the 2 damage from the maximum damage of 42, from the AK-47, was moved over to the minimum damage of the AKM, which has no real effect on combat. The recoil is also less choppy than the AK-47, being more predictable to compensate and ultimately easier to control. The AKM's recoil is comparable to the SCAR-H but a more glutinous texture and more RNG recoil values horizontally. The AKM is surprisingly very effective at all ranges. It is feasible to outgun a PDW user at close range due to its heavy maximum damage, requiring only 2-3 STK. The forgiving damage and controllability of the AKM help the user to take out snipers very easily at long range engagements using precise aim and knowledge about bullet drop. At the same time, the user is easily able to win a mid-range firefight using the fully-automatic fire mode and adaptable recoil. A suppressor is generally not recommended if the user is using it for long-range applications, due to the decrease in muzzle velocity and damage. However, it can still be used effectively, still remaining effective in Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC). Conclusion The AKM is a versatile Assault Rifle that is similar to the AK-47 in damage but with easier recoil. However, the recoil is still higher than other Assault Rifles, and the Rate-of-Fire (RoF) is slower than most to. None the less, the AKM is a useful and reliable weapon. In conjunction with the right attachments, it is able to take out any target with ease, in both CQC and at longer ranges. 'Available Attachments' Pros & Cons Pros: * Devastating power at all ranges. * Capable of a 2SK with headshots up until 80 studs. * Good penetration. * Low ammunition consumption. * Suppressors don't increase the regular STK. Cons: * Below average muzzle velocity compared to the majority of Assault Rifles. * Moderate recoil. Trivia * The AKM is technically an AK-47 with a Type 4 receiver, which later was obviously designated as the AKM, so it's technically not a mistake to call the AKM an AK-47. However, visa versa does not apply. * The AKM is often mislabeled as an original AK-47, mainly in visual media, such as video games, television, movies, etc. ** This is usually due to an original AK-47 being rare to find in real life because not as many AK-47s were made as AKMs. * There is a difference in the tip of the barrel of the AKM and the AK-47. The AKM has a built-in muzzle brake. * This page is featured as Article of the Month last November 2016. * This and the AK-74 both received a new model. * In the CTE, a Banana attachment was exclusively available to the AKM, located in the "Other" attachments tab. This was a spoof attachment, replacing the original magazine model with a banana. The joke stems from the AK's magazine being 'banana' shaped. Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Kalashnikov Family